Nordic Battle Carrier
Overveiw The Nordic Battle Carrier is the icon military warship in the use of the Nordic space forces, it is one of the more agile craft of its size in the galaxy, able to pulloff things that would prove simply impossible to many, but not allother ships. This is possible due to inertial dampeners and hundreds of small air correction engines. The Nordic Battle Carrier is known for its use of size and highly effective defense system. It has a crew of 200. Hull and Countermeasures Nordic Battle Carriers are 225 meters long 95 wide and 95 met ers in depth with 12 decks. The lanarium hull is 3 meters thick, and uses electric reactive armour. The lanarium itself is extremely effective at neutralizing lasers as it has the ability to absorb a large amount of energy and radiation harmlessly. Hours of exposure are still dangerous as the hull reaches absorbtion campacity and the radiation is released into the ship. Underneath the hull is a 0.2 meter layer of lead to decrease the effects of this. About one thousand countermeasure guns are positioned on the ship, when detecting an incoming ballistic threat they launch a small counter bomb that within a certian distance explodes in a shotgun blast towards the ballistic threat, neutralizing it. This is the ADS Active Defense System. The Nordic Battle Carrier has an electronic warfare center where incoming missiles are jammed and viruses are sent to other ships mainframes, this electronic warfare center itself acts as a powerful defense against other electronic warfare. Armament The Nordic Battle Carrier is equipped with 32 Railgun batteries, 16 missile tubes, and 10 heavy fighter bomber craft. The vessel is capable of laying seeker mines as well. It is capable of bringing down many larger vessels due to the fact it is incredibally difficult to hit due to its agility and ADS system. Technical Systems Nordic Battle Carriers use powerful long range laser radar to detect incoming threats at extreme distances, however the threat will always be closer to the ship by the time it is detected, but still far out of weapons range. In addition the Nordic Battle Carrier uses advanced targetting systems run by its shackled AI to hit targets moving at high speeds by seeing their direction and movment, predicting the most likley thing they do next then firing, in testing this has proven highly effective. As mentioned earlier Nordic Battle Carriers are fitted with a shackled AI, capable of many things, but automatically shut down if attempting to harm the vessels crew. Sub Light Propulsion The Nordic Battle Carrier uses ion propulsion and air jet adjusters to propel itself through space. Within 30 minutes of travel the engines can reach their maximum output leaveing the ship at 110,000 miles per second. Power Source Like most Nordic vessels and the cities themselves the Battle Carrier is powered by a PS generator. A PS or Proto Star generator is a construct that houses 20 small star that are constantly provided fuel. The heat they create is used to power the ship. The system generates some 200,000,000 Kj/Ms making it an extremely effective power source. Category:Nordic Federation Category:Warships